Harvest of the Insecticons
Harvest of The Insecticons was an Event that took place in December 2012 and January 2013. All players over Level 5 could participate. During the second day of the December event period, the Event was taken offline due to technical issues. Synopsis Prologue: "The Insecticons have grown tired of Megatron's rule. They detected a research facility that stored genetically engineered crops with an ultra-high concentration of bio-energy that they could turn into energon. A few days later, the Autobots detected a small but powerful energon signal and decided to investigate. they were terrified of what they found; the Insecticons had grown both in size and in power after attacking multiple storage facilities around the world. Teletraan I estimated that in seven more days, the Insecticons would be powerful enough to unleash a clone army that would deplete Earth of all organic life. Optimus Prime realized that in their current form, the Insecticons couldn't be defeated by the Autobots alone, and that a truce with the Decepticons was needed to accomplish his objective. Take your team and hunt for the Insecticons. They are hidden all across the planet. Scan all sectors to uncover an Insecticon Boss. Battle them to weaken them.Ask your friends for help. Time is running out." Epilogue: ''"After fighting for days and just before the Insecticons could start cloning their selves, they were defeated and all the excess energon stored inside them was released to the atmosphere. Optimus Prime made sure that the remaining crops were stored under heavy protection by the humans. Megatron ordered the Decepticons to bring the Insecticons back to their headquarters,so he could implant controlling devices that would prevent something like this in the future. Gameplay During missions, there is a chance of running into an event boss. The three bosses are Sharpshot, Hardshell and Kickback. When a boss is found, the player is given the option of fighting the boss. Defeating the boss gives the player prizes in the form of Silver Warrior Medals and Gold Warrior Medals, which can be used in the Space Bridge, as well as Event Points. The higher your Event point tally was at the end of the event, the better rewards, which included: Event Sharpshot, Event Kickback and Hardshell (1), as well as Sharpshot's Weapon, Kickback's Weapon and Hardshell (1) Weapon. Issues Despite the fact that the event was taken down on the 2nd day, various players still managed to hoard a lot of points during the short span and some players were given their event rewards, while the rest of the players who participated did not receive anything. When the event finished for the 2nd time, many people were not given their correct rewards, with people missing certain Cards and Weapons. Furthermore, those who had already received their rewards, received a second batch of rewards. Raid Cards *Event Autobot Hound *Event Autobot Hound's Weapon *Event Mirage *Event Mirage's Weapon 2 Rewards 1-100 *Event Sharpshot Robot and Alt x 1 *Event Sharpshot's Weapon x 1 *Hardshell (1) Robot and Alt x 2 *Hardshell (1) Weapon x 1 *Event Kickback Robot and Alt x 2 *Event Kickback's Weapon x 1 101-300 *Hardshell (1) Robot and Alt x 2 *Hardshell (1) Weapon x 1 *Event Kickback Robot and Alt x 2 *Event Kickback's Weapon x 1 301-500 *Hardshell (1) Robot and Alt x 1 *Hardshell (1) Weapon x 1 *Event Kickback Robot and Alt x 2 *Event Kickback's Weapon x 1 501-1000 *Event Kickback Robot and Alt x 2 *Event Kickback's Weapon x 1 1001-2000 *Event Kickback Robot and Alt x 1 *Event Kickback's Weapon x 1 2001-5000 *Event Kickback Robot and Alt x 1 Category:Event Category:Early Events Category:Raidboss Event